


a mishap of the crew of the köttur

by irlkaijugroupie



Series: misadventures in the köttur [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, idk what i was going with this at all theres barely any plot, if i feel confident enough, if yall like it i can write more though!, sorry tuuri :(, the Crew(tm) are the crew of a ship instead, tuuri is mentioned but never shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkaijugroupie/pseuds/irlkaijugroupie
Summary: The Köttur is a small space vessel. It's crew is a group of weirdos who do jobs for people in exchange for money. Which is normal in space. But you know.this is a short ficlet that i wrote because a space au for ssss sounds cool but i have nowhere near the amount of motivation to write something with a plot





	a mishap of the crew of the köttur

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i wrote this for fun because i was getting that Writing Juice and why not, yknow???
> 
> its some weird lame space au where everyones favourite fuck ups are the crew of a spaceship and they do jobs for money
> 
> sorry if this is like. bad
> 
> also i didnt typo check this its like midnight have mercy

“I see Xenianda!” proclaimed Reynir.

 

The sudden exclamation jerked Emil out of his half-asleep state. He craned his neck up over the back of the seat, and saw, outside of the window, a very faint blue dot amidst a void of stars.

 

“Oh, finally,” he puffed out, reclining back to drape himself across the couch, curling his legs up by his side to not disturb Lalli, who was sleeping. “That took way too long for just shipping stuff.”

 

Sigrun grunted in agreement from her seat at the edge of the control panel, her head resting on her open palm.

 

The landing process seemed to edge along way too slowly for Emil’s comfort, and there was no discomfort quite like the dead silence of the cabin. He couldn’t ever be more grateful when they were able to finally pass through one of the passages into the planet through it’s huge shield, and enter one of the hangars.

 

“Alright, chop chop!” Sigrun shouted, clapping her hands twice. “We need to get that report in for the Chancellor in an hour, let’s get this bad boy decontaminated as soon as possible! We don’t wanna get thrown out!”

 

Emil groaned, getting up from his spot on the seat. He nudged Lalli with his leg, and Lalli made a displeased sound and glared at him. Emil gave him an apologetic look and made a gesture to the outside window. Lalli shifted up too look and then gave Emil a nod to indicate he understood. Now smiling, Emil felt comfortable enough to leave the seat and follow the rest of the crew.

 

The decontamination took only about 45 minutes, even when Reynir tripped over one of the fluid canisters and made the nozzles fall over, which left about 15 minutes for them to think they know where they’re going, get lost, follow Mikkel instead of Sigrun, get lost again, knock out a guard who was asking why Reynir was with them, have Emil run into a wall, and then finally make it to the Chancellor’s office at exactly the time needed.

 

The Chancellor looked at the ragtag group of six. “Did you deliver the payload?” he spoke in the low, bassy voice of his.

 

Sigrun grinned. “Yep! And here’s the note from them.” She handed the signature of approval from the President of whatever planet they had dropped of those supplies at. Emil forgot.

 

The Chancellor closely inspected the slip with his six(?) eyes, then, after a long and tense minute, deemed it genuine and relaxed back in his chair.

 

“Alright.” He handed the group their money in a clear case. “Here is your payment. Now-” He froze, and squinted at Reynir, who shuffled uncomfortably.

 

“Who is that?” He asked slowly.

 

“Oh, him!” Sigrun looked at Reynir. She chuckled. “Just a guy from Norway. He needed a ride and we’re taking him and good thing your place is on the way!” She grinned.

 

The Chancellor was still suspicious, but gave Sigrun the money nonetheless. “Leave.”

 

The crew of six left the room and managed to keep their cool until they got into their ship. The instant the ship door closed, everyone’s tension released, and Sigrun gave out a loud cheer.

 

Reynir let out a huge sigh and flopped down on the large seat, where Lalli usually slept. Both Emil and Lalli glared at him, but resigned to Lalli getting Emil’s spot and Emil sitting on the floor.

 

“Do you think he’ll find out that you lied about me?” Reynir asked nervously. Sigrun shook her head with a grin.

 

“Nahh, you’ll be fine kid,” she said before she almost slammed the case of money down onto the table, making Lalli instinctively cover up his ears. “Woohoo!” She crowed.

 

“Don’t get too excited Sigrun,” Mikkel spoke from his spot at the front panel as he turned on autopilot for takeoff. “We still are not sure if he gave us all the money as promised. You know how he is.”

 

“Yeah yeah, give me a minute,” She said as she shifted through the money. “Hey Emil,” she said under her breath. “How many bills do you see in each stack?”

 

Emil took a stack of the money and flipped bill by bill. “Looks like about….” His face scrunched up. “50? Definitely less than 100, and I don’t know if they stack otherwise.”

 

Sigrun’s grin grew wider as she took out one stack then another out of the case and onto the table. “Looks like a pretty good amount of-” She froze, pulling something out of the case that was definitely not a stack of bills.

 

“OH SHIT,” Sigrun shouted, slinging the small explosive as far away from the rest of the crew as possible, before throwing herself on top of Reynir. Emil shrieked and grabbed onto Lalli, whose hands were very firmly pressed over his ears, while Mikkel ran over and stood behind Sigrun between her and the explosive.

 

The explosive did not go off.

 

“Why’s it not,” Sigrun asked, “you know, exploding?”

 

“I’m not checking it,” Emil declared almost immediately.

 

The crew went quiet.

 

“Someone has to check it or else it’s probably going to explode in here,” Reynir squeaked out.

 

“I’ll do it,” Sigrun said slowly after a long moment. “If it explodes on me, at least you guys can say I died an honorable death defending my crewmates.”

 

She stood up and quickly ran over to the explosive, and turned it over. She let out a very surprised noise.

 

“What is it?!” Emil yelled with clear panic in his voice as Sigrun began running towards the exit hatch of the ship. She slammed the explosive into the trash hatch and immediately pressed release. A second passed. Then another.

 

Sigrun turned around and saw the rest of the crew looking at her with questions in their eyes. “It uh,” she stammered out. She let out a shaky breath. “It had a timer on, like, thirty seconds.”

 

The rest of the crew relaxed. Mikkel moved over to the money and cleared his throat. “Do you think this is enough to repair Tuuri?”

 

Sigrun shrugged. “Probably. I hope so.”

 

Mikkel sighed.

 

* * *

 

Xenianda is a rich planet full of rich citizens. Its technology is unique and a flourishing industry on the planet due to its high level of natural resources, such as silicon. The Eighteen Stars Casino, which is on Xenianda, is the largest casino in legal operation in over 50 systems.

 

The Chancellor has been in office for over 20 years, and has remained in office despite accusations of corruption by other planets. Many experts on other planets suspect there is more going on under Xenianda’s surface.


End file.
